


I Win

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, UNO, pocky, wager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Summary: Do not taunt him, he'll get playful.





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this and posted it on Tumblr, I figured I'd put it here too since my dash is getting flooded.

You slap your winning Uno card flat on the table and Prompto just goofily gawks at the card you threw down.

“Wow, I can’t believe I just lost to my own girlfriend… thrice.” he emphasizes on the last word with a quick jerk of the head.

“Aww, pumpkin. Don’t pout.” you coo, squishing his cheek until his lips resembles a fish’s mouth and then lean forward to kiss him. When you let go of his cheek to make the kiss much more serious, your fingers slide down to his biceps and he wraps your waist with his arms. Your hand hooks onto the back of his neck for extra security.

You pull away slowly, “Is this my prize?”

“Want more?” he smirks.

Excitedly, you take a single stick of strawberry pocky and put only one inch of it into your mouth while the rest of its length sticks out.

“Ooh, pocky.” Prompto coos and bites into the other end of the pretzel stick. After taking his first bite, he gently takes it out of your mouth and he throws himself to you and his mouth presses onto yours—not only that, he took you by surprise quite well.

Out of impulse, your skinny arms wrap around his back and pull him closer to you. The lip-locking continues with growing passion. Prompto’s hands begin to wander from your ankles up to your thighs until his fingers hook the garter of your boxers and starts pulling them down.

“W-Wait…”

He temporarily pulls away from your lips, “What is it?”

You grab him by his shirt and you rolled him over so that you sit on top of him while he leans against the backrest of the couch, you smirk victoriously at him, “Pinned ya, hotshot.”

You tease him by running your thumb gently on his lower lip, lean to continue kissing him—dominating over him fueled his arousal. He rakes your hair that sent goosebumps all over yourself. He takes hold of your head with your hair tangled around his fingers, he gently tilts up your head—exposing your neck—and he glazes it with wet kisses; your neck and your collarbones have no means of escape from his greedy lips, you absentmindedly bury your fingernails into his hair as he nibbles you.

He runs his fingers across your creamy thighs and up he went, he slips his hands underneath your sexy loose shirt—his tips meeting the gap between your breasts. He takes the small of your back and pulls you closer, you feel his hard-on rubbing slightly on your crotch. He bites your lower lip and suckles on it, then his tongue invades your mouth and starts to explore it—you welcome and savor it.

Like a snake slithering on the skin of the crook between his neck and shoulder, a small sharp exhale escape from his lungs. Your supple lips plant fleeting kisses on his jawline and soft fingertips glide along the length of his arms. You expertly shed him of his muscle shirt and you toss it to the floor.  
“God, you’re so good at this.” He sighs, securing you by groping your ass.

While your hands caress the crevices of his chest and torso, Prompto undresses you, he tosses away your shirt and gazes down fondly on your breasts. Just when you thought you dominate him just because you’re sitting on top, he still can make you melt—his tongue proceeds to pleasure you, gliding across your skin.  
But he doesn’t stop there. He strips off your shorts and your cute little undies, followed by his own boxers. His manhood throbs with wanting, it smoothly rubs on your lower tummy and you playfully rub it.

He teasingly plants kisses all over your smooth skin from your waist up until your breasts. You reach up to kiss him and you bring him down with you flat on the bed. He secures your waist and thrusts it in. He starts off with a slow pace and then gradually thrusts it faster into you, hitting the spot inside, you arch your back to the pleasure and grasp tightly on the sheets as you mewl.

With every little whimper escaping your lips, he holds you closer to him until you touch and exchange body heat. He’s a bit too warm. Almost feverish. He thrusts it in faster, you moan louder and he wraps your waist—he knows how much you love it with every moan and every gasp.

“I’m gonna make you cum now.” He whispers in your ear, his warm breath tickling the bumps of your neck.

Little did you know that he was planning to do something to you. He grabs you by the thighs, he stands up and you start fucking him while he’s standing up.


End file.
